


Brothers

by Insane1001



Category: Gossip (2000), Judas (Music Video), Judas - Lady Gaga (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas just wants to know why he didn't know what is happening in his brothers life and why suddenly the guy his brother once called a friend was on the news being arrested. He really just wanted to know his brother was alive and safe and if that meant forcing him to come home with him then thats what he would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Judas is part of a motorcycle gang  
> Travis Is at college  
> After major events in Gossip, after Derek has confessed  
> The other members in motorcycle gang know travis to the point he is like family  
> Judas is Overprotective

Judas had been hanging out in the club house with his brothers in a heated discussion about the difference of their bikes, not taking in any of the back ground talk when he heard Josh call his name  
“Judas bro, that guy your brother talked about Webb or whatever is on the news” Judas whipped his head startled  
“What?”  
“He's on the news apparently he murdered and raped a girl, do you think Travis is okay” Judas paled   
“Hey when did this happen” he questioned  
“Uhhh let me check.... Oh shit about a week ago.... Has Travis contacted you at all” Judas shook his head   
“No, he hasn’t I'm gonna go call him know okay”  
“Okay man hey tell we all say hi if you get hold of him”  
“Okay man” nodding he walked back to his dorm room, as he walked he pulled out his cell phone and put in Travis's number, putting the phone to his ear he entered his room and shut the door, he paced angrily as the phone continued to ring until he reached the message bank. Pulling the phone away from his ear he redialed the number and repeated the process not leaving any messages once he had called at least 20 times he put the phone down he was worried he needed to see if his little brother was okay, that freak may have done something to him and know he wasn’t picking up his calls. slowing his pacing he decided he was gonna go down there and find his brother and then drag his ass back to the club and make sure he was safe nothing could happen to him if he was here.

 

Travis was being questioned by the police on his whereabouts and his alliance to Derek when an officer came in and quietly whispered into the ear of the officer questioning him, turning to him two shades paler than before   
“You can go, we were mistaken your brother is here to pick you up” Travis paled  
“What”  
“Your brother, Judas he’s here to pick you up”  
“Why is my brother here”   
“He just turned up said he was worried when you didn’t pick up and saw the news” the officer stood opening the door   
“Your free to leave” Travis stood moving slowly   
“Okay thank you”  
“We will call you if we need anything else” Travis nodded along as the officer spoke and lead him bak to the main waiting room. Travis started to move his hands, twisting them in anxiety as the waiting room slowly came into view, pausing for a moment he was startled to realize it wasn’t just Judas but at least three or four of the guys from the club, dropping his head and his eyes he slowly entered the room. 

Judas and four of his brothers walked into the police station, walking straight up to the front desk and immediately catching the female sitting at the desks attention  
“I would like to talk to Captain Morgan”  
“Do you have an appointment”  
“No but tell him its Judas and his brothers he’ll know who it is” Nodding the secretary dialed a number, putting the phone to her ear  
“Hello Captain Morgan, Yes I have a young man here by the name Judas and his brothers, oh send them in okay” looking at them   
“Your free to go in officer show them to Captain Morgans office”


	2. Chapter 2

Judas walked into the office, his brothers winging him on either side  
“Captain Morgans its a pleasure to see you again” The captain nodded standing  
“You too Judas how can I help you” Judas nodded  
“Well, you seem to have my little brother Travis here being interrogated, for some crime he did not commit” Captain Morgan nodded  
“Yes, I believe we do he is one of this character Webb’s friends, were questioning every one who was close to him, thats including your brother Judas I’m sorry” Judas sighed moving closer to the desk and leaning over Captain Morgan  
“Is there any way we could excuse my brother for having any connections with Webb, not even for the right amount” Judas smiled Looking down at the captain as he paled  
“I’m sure we could settle on a price” 

They walked out a little light on cash and a little light on information but with self satisfied looks on their faces, they still had enough material to keep the captain under their thumbs a bit longer and if not they would have to get some more which wouldn’t be hard.

They walked into the waiting room and situated themselves facing the door into the interrogation rooms, know all they had to do was wait.

The door opened and Judas immediately looked up, Travis had obviously seen them first as he had his head facing the ground, he took that moment to glance his brother up and down, it had been a while since they had last seen each other, Travis still looked as scrawny as ever but that could have been because of the oversized jacket he was wearing, he wore holy jeans and a pair of boots along with the massive scarf wrapped around his throat twice while also dangling down his front and back. 

Judas took a step forward and uttered one word which gained the immediate attention of Travis his name  
“Travis?” Travis looked up instantly reacting to his voice Judas quickly scanned Travis’s face he looked exhausted, Judas opened his arms  
“Come here little brother” and at that moment Travis swiftly moved and wrapped his arms around him, they stood there for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes  
“I missed you” Travis murmured  
“I missed you too Travis I missed you to” when they finally let go of each other, the other guys swooped in for a hug too. 

Judas moved over and ruffled his hair  
“Lets get you home”


	3. Chapter 3

They stopped by Derricks apartment to pick up his clothes and art stuff, Judas and Travis packed as the others lugged the boxes down, not that there were many boxes few sets of clothes most of the stuff was the computers that Travis did most of his work on.

Once the room was bare Judas and Travis got into the van, one of the others drove and the three others were on their motorcycles. 

They all sat in silence for a little while until Judas decided he wanted some questions answered  
“Why didn’t you call me when all this fucking shit went down Travis, We could have helped” Travis half startled   
“I didn’t want to burden you, I coulda handled it Judas your always so busy, I didn’t want to distract you” Judas’s Glare softened   
“Travis listen to me your my little brother I will always have time for you and I would drop what ever I was doing to come help you if you had asked” Travis sniffed  
“I know that know but I.. I just didn’t know Derrick tried to frame me for the murder and I” Judas interrupted him  
“Wait what” Travis stopped talking  
“Derrick was trying to pin the murder of the girl on me because it all started from a project and rumor we started, the cops didn’t believe him and there was enough evidence against Derrick” Judas saw red  
“That motherfucker why the fuck would he try to pin the murder on you” Travis shrugged not realizing how angry Judas was his eyes were staring holes in the ground  
“He though I was a freak, a psychopath and thought because of my weird quirks they would pin it on me” that just made Judas angrier

“That fucker is going down” he snarled looking at Travis  
“Hey Travis, Travis look at me your not a freak or a psychopath your just an individual and I love you for it okay” Travis lip moved up a little  
“Yeah Judas?”   
“What buddy”  
“Love you  
“Love you too Travis”

Travis dosed off after the conversation, he was curled up next to Judas head on his shoulder and Knees pressed to his chest.

“Where nearly there Judas 15 minutes out” the driver called out from the front “Thanks man” Judas replied looking down at Judas he smiled  
“Your finally home Travis your finally home”


	4. Chapter 4

Travis woke up, just after the vehicle stopped looking around slightly confused  
“You fell asleep, where here Travis” Judas had laughed, Travis had just smiled nervously as he looked around, relaxing as he took in the familiar scenery of the clubhouse and grounds, he looked at Judas who smiled encouragingly back at him. 

The door opened and he had to squint his eyes, before he could get them adjusted to the sudden exposure to sunlight, stepping out of the vehicle he stepped forward a little and turned to watch Judas step out behind him.

Judas knew his brother was nervous by nature, he was born with the trait and the fact he had been ridiculed by their parents at a young age for being different didn’t help, Travis had grown up skittish, shy and scared off his own shadow however much Judas had tried to bring him out of his shadow it had never worked, he had just watched as Travis slowly distanced himself from the world and lost himself in his art. Judas had watched as Travis had thrived in his art and had lost all sense of social interaction and being able to communicate on a proper level, he had been the only person to see Travis’s art for years after their parents had rejected, his younger brother and at the point of that rejection Judas himself had started to rebel.

Judas watched his brother hesitate before moving to stand next to him putting a hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards the doors  
“Everyone can’t wait to see you bro come on” he looked at Travis out of the corner of his eye and watched as he gave a slight grin in his direction.

Judas continued to lead Travis into the club grinning when the first person he saw was a giant guy over 6ft, tattoo’s covering most of his available skin, he was scary as fuck when you first met him, but once you knew him he was cool he goes by the name Max and he works as the club assassin. He had been the first guy Travis had managed to befriend by being himself, Max had seen how nervous Travis had been first walking into the club and they had hit it off straight away. MAx was always the first one to ask about Travis and was also the first one to ever ask if Travis ever needed any one taken care of when he came to visit. 

Max had looked up the door opened and had grinned the moment he saw Travis trailing behind Judas looking as awkward as he most likely felt  
“Hey there kid” Travis looking up and seeing Max had grinned, moving forward to stop in front of him  
“Hey Max” Max had then opened his arms and Travis had moved automatically and was wrapped in the massive mans arms immediately. After a few minutes MAx pulled back but keeping Travis at arms length hands on his shoulders, looking him up and down taking in the changes  
“You lost weight, gonna have to fatten you up again” Travis smiled sheepishly  
“Yeah you know how it is get lost in the art and loose sense of time” max shook his head at that  
“Not good enough, were gonna go get you some food”


	5. Chapter 5

Judas followed behind as Max led Travis into the main room of the clubhouse, where every one was sitting having a drink and chatting  
“Look who finally showed up” Max called out, the others all turned and cheered at seeing who was still partially behind Max  
“You can have him a few gonna get this boy some food” Judas smirked in amusement as Travis went red and muttered something along the lines of  
“I didn’t loose that much weight” in his mind Judas had to disagree, Travis looked smaller than ever and the large coat he was wearing didn’t help the image at all. Leaning over to speak  
“Hey Travis I’m gonna stay here you go with Max and get something to eat” Travis nodded smiling at him. 

Max continued leading Travis into the kitchen area where Travis was forcibly seated at the table and watched as Max started pulling out the ingredients to make a sandwich, they both sat in relative silence until Max slid the plate across to Travis with a sandwich   
“Eat up kid we gotta get some meat on those bones” Travis nodded not even trying to argue and proceeded to lift the sandwich to his mouth when he had finished most of it and was on his last bit Max started speaking again  
“So you wanna tell what happened” Travis looked up confusion filling his face so Max clarified  
“Judas left here looking panicked as hell, one of the friends you talk about was on the news being arrested for rape and murder something must have happened” Travis swallowed  
“For a project the three of us decided to start a rumor I was in charge of keeping tabs on house it changed, Derrick chose the rumor we all agreed and well Jones was just pissed at the girl we choose to do it on” Max nodded  
“The rumor escalated and then the word rape was being thrown around, then the chick Naomi got her boyfriend arrested on charges and well it all went down hill from their, Naomi died and it was being passed around as suicide and then the police came to Derrick he was their number one suspect and he tried pining the murder on me, called me a freak a psychopath” Max just moved to sit next to Travis  
“Buddy your not a freak and your not a psychopath, your normal sure you get a little lost in your head and in your art at times but your normal” Travis looked up  
“You mean that” Max nodded   
“Of course why would I lie, now lets get you out of that coat and back out there every one wants to see you” Travis nodded slipping his arms out of the gigantic coat and unwrapping the scarf from around his neck, placing them on the table he looked up to see Max frowning  
“What?” Max just shook his head  
“You lost more weight than I thought” Travis looked down sure his clothes were a little baggier than normal but it was nothing to get worried about, shrugging he moved to the door waiting for Max to move out first. 

Moving out into the main room, the president had moved out and at seeing Travis moved to embrace him  
“It’s good to see you brother” Travis managed a small smile  
“Good to see you to, its good to see all of you” motioning to the whole room, everyone went in for hugs then, they all greeted Travis welcoming him back. Then the gathering/party Travis didn’t know what to call it started and people started getting drunk, Travis stayed closer to the door nursing a drink not in any particular mood to get drunk, when their had been a couple of rap’s against the door, some knocking with their knuckles Travis turned instinctively and knew his brother had started moving towards him, he pulled the door open and stood in shock Derrick was standing on the other side a tight smile and black circles around his eyes like he hadn’t slept in days Travis couldn’t move Derrick couldn’t be here, he was in jail locked up.

Travis’s mind went on lock down, memories thoughts every negative thing derrick had ever said to him repeating over and over in a circle he almost didn’t realize that Judas had come to stand behind him his hand on his shoulder, he was snapped out of his trance as as Judas moved forward snarling  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing here” Derrick just looked at them non affected  
“I came to get rid of a threat” he stated looking straight at Travis as he spoke  
“Your the only one left that could speak about it” Travis shivered at derrick’s sharp tone, Judas had moved in front of him  
“Is that a threat” Judas all but snarled Derrick just smirked  
“I’ll see you later Travis” Travis paled as Derrick walked away


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter  
> Thank you to everyone who read this.

The moment the door closed Travis had stepped back until he felt a wall and he slid down to sit on the floor his knee’s to his chest and his arms holding his legs in place Judas crouched down  
“Travis Travis look at me he’s not going to get to you were gonna keep you safe don’t worry” Travis looked up at Judas  
“How?” Judas just smiled  
“You seemed to forget we have a biker gang that we can use I'm gonna get a guard for you so someone will always be with you” Travis nodded Mac crouched down next to Judas  
“I’m gonna be here as well” Travis nodded  
“Thanks guys”

Judas talked to the president who agreed and they organized a roster for someone to always be with Travis who had taken to pressing up against either Judas or Max he hadn’t got any color back and was still pale and shaking. 

They were not bothered for the next few days, they hadn’t seen Derrick and there had been no calls or letters every body started to calm down a little Travis had not relaxed at all still tense he never left the club house keeping Judas and Max within eye sight at all times.

Judas had been in overprotective brother mode, he never did like it when Travis was in trouble or some one wanted to hurt him even when he was younger and they went to different schools the moment Travis had come home with tear tracks a torn up art book and bruises had Judas cornering him in their shared room and demanding who had done it, Judas knew Travis couldn’t hold back and would eventually tell him. These occurrences always ended the same Judas would find the bullies outside of school hours threaten them and if that didn’t work beat them up a little and the next week Travis would have the bullies not even looking at him. 

Travis was just hating the fact he was to tense to even do art he just wanted to let out some of his emotions in a sketch at the least but he had been able to achieve nothing.

Nothing happened until later on in the week and Travis had been sleeping wrapped in Max’s arms his head on Max’s Chest when Max had sat straight up pulling away Travis had woken immediately only to see Max holding derrick on the floor where he had apparently gotten through the window, Travis sat there stunned for a couple of seconds before his mind started working and he lunged for Max’s phone and called emergency services and asked for the police, Max had Derrick subdued for the most part but the police had woken the rest of the club including Judas who had rushed up and at seeing Derrick on the floor with max holding him down and the police walking through the club house to get Derrick, wrapped his arms around Travis the shock finally sunk in and Travis started sobbing legs giving out Judas caught him and slowly lowered him to the floor, Judas just held Travis as he sobbed and watched as the police cuffed Derrick and lead him out, Judas had finally gotten a good look at Max and at only seeing him in Pajama pants frowned calling out  
“Max what the fuck were you doing in my brothers room this late at night and why are you in your pajamas” Max just chuckled  
“Take a guess” Judas realized almost instantly what he was saying not being able to move he continued to glare at him until he could move Travis fell asleep not long after and after Judas had put him back to bed decided he needed to have a chat with Max.

Pushing the bigger man into the wall outside the room he glared  
“What the fuck do you think your doing” Max frowned  
“What do you mean” Judas just growled  
“With my brother what are you doing” Max sighed   
“Judas I love you brother I'm not gonna hurt him” Judas growled  
“You better not because if you do I'll cut you balls off with a plastic spoon and feed them to you not only that I will carve out your lungs and heart let you die slowly and you know I know how to get rid of a body you taught me” Max gulped  
“I understand”

The next morning Travis was first up sitting with an untouched coffee mug next to him as he sketched Max had come down an hour or so after leaning down as he passed to give Travis a quick peck in the lips and poured himself coffee and sat down next to Travis as he sketched, Judas entered not much later still bleary eyed and hair everywhere he grabbed a coffee mug pouring coffee he sat down across from the two and just relaxed as he watched Travis Sketch and Max watch Travis.

They could be happy like this.


End file.
